


It's The Small Things

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bones had to choose a certain moment in his life with Jim. One that he adored more than all the rest. What would it be? </p><p>Sweet, Fluffy -as an omelet- and domesticated as ever. Don't blame me if it rots your teeth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Small Things

If Bones had to choose a certain moment in his life with Jim. One that he adored more than all the rest. What would it be? 

It was a ridicules question. How could anyone honestly choose just one?

Bones rarely stated only 'one thing' he would ever want, like, and have, because the present and the future rarely held the same opinions in life. It was always changing and uncertain, but something about the personal question left him pondering it more then he cared to admit.

Because when the day is done and he's lying on the bed, on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, reading a book Jim would most definitely croak about being boring. Nothing made his heart flutter more than the blonde Captain fumbling into their shared living quarters, kicking his shoes off with trained ease, a sleepy pout on his face, and a look in his eye that begged for a 'day cleansing' snuggle. 

Bones didn't need to turn to know where Jim was heading, all that he was required to do was lift his arm so that after Jim plopped himself onto the bed, he would silently crawl under bones arm and wiggle into a comfy position that sent Jim trailing into a greatly needed slumber, until Bones made him get up to change and ready himself properly for bed. 

Because moments like this really mattered to bones. It was the silent knowing and understanding of one another that made him feel a certain bond he never had felt for anything or anyone before. 

There was a hidden softness painted on the doctors brown eyes that settled effortlessly in his gaze when only Jim was around. It washed a sense of pride and protective care pumping through his veins, that made him want to do right- be right, for the one that was always being right for him. 

The scent of Jim was the aroma of peace and comfort mixed together to create a sense of peace and clarity. A covert of privacy for every emotion bones felt comfortable to give in to, when he was under the care of being in Jims loving embrace. 

There just was something about Jim's face muzzled deeply somewhere in between Bones's chest and clavicle, with the soft tickling of Jim's unruly locks under his chin. Bones arm would greedily wrap snugly around the other body as Jim would lazily mold himself into the other. The warmth that radiated from Jim's back onto his own protective limb, made Bones understand why God so graciously gave him the gift of arms for purposes like these.

The young Captain's slight open mouth breathing was gentle and would rumble softly with snores. Sounding as if, like a happy cat that found a sunny warm window to purr against. It not only would warm a spot on his breast were his face innocently tucked into,- but also a place in his heart as well. 

If bones could capture these moments- these feelings that seemed to bubble over with raw emotion, almost to the point of becoming too much, and hold them safely in a place he could always keep, out of harms way. A place he could go to when he needed them...

He wouldn't. 

Because it never would be worth keeping if he didn't have his actual Jim right there beside him, being the one who was furnishing what he needed and desired. To be there to remind him of who he was and what he effortless always would be in the eyes of his Jim. Nothing else seemed to matter in comparison. 

Nor he doubted, nothing else ever would be.

**Author's Note:**

> There's like five other fics I'm supposed to be working on. All consisting of 'black hat' Bones and Jim Vampire AU. Because if you knew me, you'd know I'm obsessed with that AU, like way too much. But right now you get this fluffy pancake instead. I hope you enjoyed! More McKirk coming your way! Your comments and kudos are so very much appreciated! Thank you for reading too!!!!


End file.
